An Alien Raider
by ChaosNightmare12
Summary: I was a survivor, or at least that's what the old man said. He said something about the end of the world and the Mayan calendar, I can't remember all of it. But what I do remember is that I was given power. The Ultimatrix and the option to head anywhere in the multiverse. I chose the Wasteland because I believed I could save it...I was a fool. Now I am the Over Boss of Nuka world.


[Damian's Log introduction]

It has been almost two years since I came to the wasteland. I am originally from another world, another universe, one both advanced and primitive than this one, We didn't have personalized robots but we had computers that could fit in the palm of your hand, Televisions as large as walls yet thinner than a plate.

Why did I come here if my world was so great, mostly because it was ending. The date was December 21, 2012. It was total chaos as a group of people staged an uprising across the world to cause chaos. This, however, was bullshit as it was actually some kind of test. I was one of the few 'Winner' of this test, as told by some old dude in a white robe. The test was whoever stayed peaceful on that day won and its really easy to do that when you live in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. Anyway, the old man offered me anything I wanted for passing his test.

I asked for an Ultimatrix as I always admired Ben 10, A cartoon character from my world. I asked that I also be Immune to Rads as I had a plan, the old man was confused when I asked this, I explained to him I planned to be a hero of the wasteland and he offered me something else as well, a rad regeneration ability, I would not only be immune to Rads but I would actually benefit from them. After that, the old man snapped his fingers and I was gone.

[Damian's Log my journy]

The start was easy enough, I beat up some raiders while taking their caps, guns and anything I thought was valuable. I figured they would either die off or scatter, I was a fool back then. The Raiders would regroup and attack any nearby settlement in retaliation of me, word spread around of me in the local settlements that I was trouble and some of the caravans wouldn't even sell to me anymore.

I moved on from the area I was in, I think I was in New Jersy but I didn't have a map at the time so I don't know, and headed towards the Commonwealth. As I traveled I encountered a caravan heading to Boston, so I asked if they needed an extra guard for the trip, they took one look at me and told me that I wouldn't survive the trip and to just head off to whatever farm I came from.

I didn't take this well, I transformed into what Ben called Humongasaur, I called him Giagantasaur, and tore off the man's arm in anger. As the Caravan tried to attack me a group of raiders saw me and helped me out. When I turned back to me, the Raider leader explained that he was planning on following the caravan and attacking while they slept, but my attack gave them an opening to get the goods early. He offered me a spot in his crew as they were planning on moving to the commonwealth to join a larger gang. I gladly accepted as I was tired of being stepped on by farmers who thought I was bullshitting them when I said I got rid of a group of raiders or ghouls or something.

We had one stop to make before we left, a farmhouse that had killed a good few of the crew's men. And as we got to the farmhouse the head of the settlement actually stepped out with his guards and talked, well boasted that we saved him the time to send some mercenaries to hunt us down, but as he noticed me he tried to talk me out of being a part of this massacre.

The boss looked at and told them that I was their newest recruit and that I had a special talent. Their leader looked quite disappointed by that but before the bullets started flying I transformed into BloodDiamond, what Ben calls Diamondhead, and impaired the head of the house before the others killed the guards, we took whatever we could, and left the few survivors with little, I was oddly fine with this, months of being screwed over, took its toll on me.

A few weeks later we were in the Commonwealth and I got to know the crew better, that was until we were hit by a Minutemen attack, killed all but me, I wasn't able to transform due to the Ultimatrix being in recharge mode so we couldn't win. When the Minutemen were done I faked being just somebody they took from a settlement as a forced recruit, the captain of the group took one look at me and brought me to the settlement, Quincy, and told me that there was a caravan heading to Diamond City coming in a few days. Then a few days later I left for someplace called Nuka world where I killed Colter and became the Overboss


End file.
